Brindlerose
Description Brindlerose is a mostly black classic tortoiseshell. She has short, sleek fur with patches of white along her pelt. Her eyes are creamy brown. Personality Brindlerose is a very motherly cat that loves being around younger cats. Sure, she can be very stern and short-tempered but it's mostly because she cares. She tries to avoid younger cats getting hurt if it's possible. She is content with watching over younger cats, especially those that have no parents to watch over them. History Brindlekit had a pretty average kithood. Her father passed away from defending the territory from a rogue before she became an apprentice and became Brindlepaw. After she became a warrior named Brindlerose, her mother and mentor passed away in an illness outbreak during leafbare. She spends most of her time now looking over kits in the nursery, simply helping out, or training the apprentices that don't have apprentices due to late mentor assignment or due to the loss of a mentor. Moons later when Honeystar becomes the leader of Thunderclan, she meets a tom named Oakfang and becomes good friends with him. He shows interest in her after a while of spending time with her but since Brindlerose in unsure about having romantic feelings, they decide to take their relationship one step at a time. Eventually, Honeystar made Oakfang the deputy as Brindlerose showed a bit of jealousy at Oakfang gaining more attention with his new position. Shortly afterward, Honeystar steps down and Oakstar is named the new leader of Thunderclan despite his young age. The two talk again after the gathering and after Oakstar gains his nine lives, deciding to take their relationship a step further but realize only afterward that they weren't ready for that step. As a result of that step they weren't ready for yet, Brindlerose finds out she's expecting kits from Gorsetuft. She becomes nervous but Oakstar confronts her first, worried for having messed up their relationship. They manage to get passed the awkwardness and confess that they have fallen for each other. Brindlerose also confesses that she expecting kits and Oakstar takes the step to ask her to be his mate, thus they officially become mates. Brindlerose decides to continue training Daisypaw for a bit longer until she's ready to move to the nursery. When leafbare arrived, Oakstar expresses his concern for her and their kits so she reluctantly moves to the nursery to ease his worries and concerns. She does worry about her kits though, having to be born in the cold leafbare so she hopes for the best for her kits as the days pass by and move closer to when she has to give birth to her kits. Around a moon into leafbare, Brindlerose managed to give birth to hers and Oakstar's litter of three kits named Flykit, Beetlekit, and Butterflykit. Her and her mate agreed on insect related names. Flykit for his dark pelt, Beetlekit for her tortoiseshell pelt, and Butterflykit for her pale brown colored pelt. She cares for each of her little bug children deeply as they are part of the dream she desired greatly. Soon after the kits reached being 2 moons old, her and Oakstar ended up breaking apart after Oakstar confirmed that he was with another she-cat and felt conflicted about his feelings because of how distant they've been with each other. Since Brindlerose felt that Oakstar's heart no longer held just her anymore, she didn't have the right to be his mate anymore so she broke things off with him. Flowers - Relationships Red Flower (Crush/Love) ~''Robinstone'' (father), Emberflower (mother), Flykit (son), Beetlekit, Butterflykit (daughters) Pink Flower (Best Friends) ~None Orange Flower (Trusted Friends) ~''Cinderflower'' (former mentor) Green Flower (Close Friends) ~Gorsetuft Blue Flower (Friend) ~Ghostpepper (former apprentice), Adderstrike Purple flower (Acquaintances) ~''Tigerstripe'', Honeynose, Shadowhunter, Daisypaw (former apprentice) White Flower (Neutral) ~Most of her clan Black Flower (Dislike/Enemy) ~Oakstar (former mate/not trusted)Category:Thunderclan Category:Warrior Category:She-cat